This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and more specifically to interactions with content items included in a digital magazine.
Users often interact with content items provided by various sources, such as social networking systems, online publishers, and blogs. While a source typically allows a user to recommend or suggest content items to other users of the source, different sources have different mechanisms for presenting content items and for identifying content items to additional users. Thus, to identify content items to other users of different sources, a user must become familiar with various interfaces provided by each source. Additionally, the interaction options provided by these many sources are typically generalized, which often limits a user to performing certain limited actions when interacting with content items.